Zoku Tsuma Netori: Ikumi to Shizuka 1
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Read
1. Chapter 1

Last time on tsuma netori ryoujoku rinne 1...

Ikumi is having sex with her husband Akagi and she wants to have a kid but he does not. Ikumi then noticed a connection between Mankato and the campus and which her hubby works and she investigate and yasuno captured her and places her in a dark room. After Ikumi discovered that yasuno raped her and made her divorce her husband she downloads it.

However she is repeating being trained and broken down to being a slave.

She was black mailed into it by protecting her sister and laid to her husband and she has a slave place and has many guys fuckin in front of her husband...

Now...

Akagi was sleeping and dreaming of Ikumi in bondage and in a slave house hunting getting her ass played with a nd fucked in all her holes.

Ikumi !l... Akagi said as he woke up from his bed. It's just a dream. Akagi said.

See... I had a fight with my girlfriend. A student said.

You came ? Another asked.

Okay, come on let's go ! Good Morning Akagi sensei ! A student said.

Oh shizuka Chan. Good morning. Akagi said

Oni San you look down lately shizuka said.

Did you get into a fight with sister ? Shizuka asked.

Nah I am alright Akagi said

Hurry up and go back to your room the chime is about to start. Akagi said

Good morning yasuno said.

Good morning Akagi said

Akagi was thinking about that night in which Ikumi was doing all that stuff.

Umm... Yasuno sensei Akagi said.

What ... Yasuno asked.

I need you to tell me something honestly... Akagi said.

Shunohora sensei is on that DVD that can't be right. Yasuno said.

It really loo!ed like her... Hopefully it just me and my pervertedness

That place is a secret club in which I frequent... Yasuno said.

Which to say it is your wife... Shunohora sensei is coming in here ? Yasuno said.

Here take this key card.. Take good care of it has yasuno said.

As he go inside the room be asked who is the ballot today.

He answered Ikumi San and Akagi bolted out of the room.

I can't believe it ! The Jen I wanted to that she was angry at me but looking at her now she was tucking like a who're !Akagi thought as she was her doing things she does not do for her husband.

Akagi then comes home late.

Darling, your late... Ikumi said

Ikumi why ? Akagi said shocked.

The bath is ready and you already had dinner right ? Ikumi said .

Akagi thinks a lot about the his wife and how she shouldn't be able to out run him at the house. He was disappointed when it was not ikumi.

The Next day ... On the room top

It had to be another women Akagi said

Ah that's good to know ... Yasuno said.

I have been worried that the place I usually go to ...Yasuno said in false worry.

Sorry about that ... Akagi said and then so let me join it please.

Alright break is almost over yasuno said.

Later

We see Ikumi getting wipped... And she is enjoying it

That's so good I want more of it. Please !

Have you done any I have told you ? Yasuno asked.

Yes we told her she is Ikumi he said.

Did he ... Yasuno asked.

No he did not I asked him to though the announcer said.

You go a little faster Ikumi said to her students and she was teaching her p.e class.

As she was barking out orders her ass was twitching in pleasure.

What is wrong Ikumi sensei ? Shizuka asked.

I'm sorry something urgent came up. I'll be going now so take care of the rest alriht - Ikumi said and left the P.E. feild.

I wonder what's going on with Onee-chan... - Shizuka asked herself.

Later

In an abandon and mess up place the and Ikumi goes there and open the door.

Ah the female slave. You sure came here fast or do you enjoy this ? - the erverted creep asked.

Atop this. I was in the middle of club activates- Ikumi said.

He sighed. Don't talk like that they will be here soon - he said as a huge number of male students came in.

"Ikumi sensei" a male student said.

Flashback

Don't they fell heavier when you get out of the water ? - a male student asked.

Hey stop making fun of adults - ikumi said.

Only to more to go the creep said.

End flashback

Why ?- ikumi asked scared.

Hmph these are al master's underlings. Have at it boys.

"Oh i did not know the person i was jackingoff to was our teacher Ikumi sensei which is a slut ! a male student said.

Oh stop don't look ! Ikumi said scared as he mess with her buthole.

Oh your asshole is craving this huh ? It's twitching !- the creep said as he put some liquid inside her ass.

"Just how do i look in front of my students- Ikumi thought.

Please stop it won't hold anymore- ikumi said.

Sorry sensei but seeing you like that made us hard - a male student said.

"See now take responsibility as a teacher and fuck them all - the creep said.

hmm... he said as a male student put his cock inside her mouth as they used a rope to hold her up. They then pierced her nipples and grabbed her big tits and fondled them.

Oh it is not over yet the creep said as he tucked her ass.

It hurts ! Ikumi said.

Please let me go to the bath room ! Ikumi pleaded with him.

Hurry up and cum Ikumi said

This is incredible sensei I am bout to come ! He said and fun all over.

Two male students jacking it and orgasmed all over her face.

This feels good Ikumi said as cum was dripping everywhere on her body as she get fucked.

Later

Oni San looks down and one Chan sneaks off somewhere shizuka said as she enters

There definitely hiding something shizuka said as she finds video of Ikumi have you know...

Is that sister ?! Shizuka thought.

The following morning

Hey I got my hands on something good. A student said

oh ? Another asked.

This is an s and m club which is where I got this. Another male student siad.

Shizuka is brown haired girl and has golden brownish eyes and is white female student

Hmm... I heard she is a women around our neighborhood. He said.

If any one sees this oni Chan will... Shizuka thought worriedly.

The creepy pervert looking over his phone and thinking about what he said towards ikumi.

Later on with shizuka was running down the hall

Later on

With shizuka and the boys

Hey what is going on here to home boys the janitor said and the boys complied.

no so that is what they wanted to watch huh ? The janitor asked and went to grab it but... Shizuka did not let him

He then grabbed her mouth and she passed out.

She wakes up later and she sees the janitor on the computer and watching Ikumi get fucking

Oh your awake huh ? The janitor said.

You hazard get this off of me ! Shizuka demands as she was He is up in rope.

You know what I want the janitor said as he picks shizuka pussy.

No ! Shizuka said.

He ignores her and continues to suck like there is no tommorow. What is this feeling... What is happening ? Shizuka thinks.

What ! I can't take it any more. She said as she cum in his mouth.

You have potentail. I will train your body up to be on par with your sister ! The janitor said.

Followll fav and

Darth plageuis signing out


	2. Chapter 2

Ikumi Sonohara was scared. The reason is simple. Because of what she has done or what she continues to do to "keep her family safe" or at least that is her justifocation.

Right now her husband and her are in therapy. The reason is husband loves watching the p*** masked married women.

So my name is Mr Plagues and I am your therapist. What are you in for ? Plagues asked.

I am her because I have been feeling my wife has not been fateful. You see there is a slave club where masked married women are held and they are gang bang and r*** and I could have sworn it looked like Ikumi- Akagi said.

Is it true ? - the therapist said.

She turn away looking sad but nodded

Akagi clenched his fist and Brit his teeth and said. I wanted you to suck my cock and bondage play as well as tucking your asshole but you always says no ! - Akagi said.

Is it true that he wanted more from you in the sex department and you did not provide it for him ? - the therapist asked.

I would like to say this I did not want to do that with you because it feels weird - Ikumi yeled.

Oh but doing it with strangers and becoming a sex slave is okay ? Really ? Akagi yelled back to her.

So let's start from the beginning why are in this situation you find your self in Ikumi - the therapist asked.

Well it all started when makato got divorced from her husband and I noticed she went missing afterwards. So I went to work at my husband's workplace. But I was really there to find out what happen. So late at night I was at the campus and the principal yasuno shirou came in and said with a smile that breaking entering was a crime. We had a heated argument and... Ikumi stopped to gather her self.

He and the janitor blackmailed me and raped me. Saying things like I am there slave and a wow fall from grace ! I was raped for hours ! That is the reason that I did not come home that night ! Ikumi said with tears.

Then after that the janitor had me rape some more and play the with my asshole. Ikumi yelled out.

But I plead with him to stop but he would not listen -Ikumi said.

I did not know - Akagi said.

Then it was the slave place. They do all types of things there. And then I was handled and all sorts of things as well as sterile now so I can't have ducking kids ! Ikumi said with tears.

What ! Akagi yelled.

But you always wanted children ! Akagi said.

So that is the problem now... Ikumi said.

How long has this been going on ? The therapist asked.

A few weeks she replied.

Now then let me tell you what I think. What I think is simple. You like being in control. You like being able to do things on your own. So much so that you got into something g and now you can't get your ass out of ! The therapist said.

In laments terms your screwed he said.

What can we do ? Akagi said.

As for you. You are a pussy dude. The therapist said.

What ! Akagi yelled and stood up.

Sit your a** down! And shut the f*** up ! He repleid.

Now the reason is simple. You better d the motorcycle who have you that pussy. Did it ever occur to you where the help he got it ?!

No it didn't. You where unfilled so you went to another source instead of talking to each other the therapist replied - the therapist said.

So what now ? Akagi asked.

Now ? The therapist said.

We have a few possibilities here .the therapist suggested

1 is to get a divorce

2 is to improve our sex life

3 we go out separate ways and Akagi calls the police and get those stupid kids who rape you in jail Akagi said. Also you need help with your mind cause of the r*** and mind breaking.

So Ikumi he gave you the options which will you choose on and before this can get a surgery to undo the sterilization as well. The therapist said

Well... I love Akagi kun still even though this whole ordeal. I can learn to give and take and not be prideful. Also I think we should e police on those kids and yasuno and the janitor Ikumi said.

A at the surgery...

Hi my name is Ankara (my oc). He is a black guy with black hair and glass.

Okay let's begin the surgery the surgeon said.

After the surgery

At home

So you sure you want to do this ? Akagi said.

Yes i do - Ikumi said.

The next day Akagi and Ikumi.

So now we are in the part where the couple are both dreading but knew it had to happen.

Dealing with the janitor and yasuno.

They both agreed to get that place shut down and they went to the police

As they say down they told them everything about what happen and what happen to her friend as well as the r*** and other things that go on include indulging in raping her with her students and black mail.

The police open an investigation and found many of them boys at school where her as well as yasuno and the janitor

Hey what did we do ? Why the help are we here any way ? A bit said.

Silence you are here because you are being accused of rapeand blackmail. Before you deny it we have evidence and did a new sample and it match your records boys

The boys did not say anything so the police did

Even if you say nothing we have proof she witness and other things that can lock you away for a long time on and your parents no as well. The police chief said.

Oh and just so you know your principal yasuno he will get what's coming to him as his continued.

So finally the boys confessed...

Please you have to understand we at first just wanted to watch some p*** to know and then we got involved in the act ! The students said.

Oh so let me get this straight you boys think your hotshot because you depends sexy teacher and you did not think there will consequences so you kept doing it ! The police chief said. Also you must have been bribed as well huh ? He added

They nodded.

He sighed. Look kid I am sorry but you are going to trail and you have a court date. He said.

The students paled at this.

ita yasuno and the janitor

Okay scumbags you are going to trail and you will stay in the mail here until you get a court date the police chief saod.

No you can't do this yasuno said.

I can when I will ! The cheif said.

Oh and as for you janitor you sick fuck we have a special place for you the chief said With a demented chuckle. He went him the police cheifs men said with a evil glint in their eyes.

Well let's get you in hear the police chief said and he left him with women

Hey we heard what you did you sick fuck. Hope you like being bang rape by women. They said with a sick grin.

Yasuno and the janitor screamed anything ! They yelled as they were violated in the ass.

A month later

We see a disheveled yasuno and janitor there. There eyes blood shot as well as the announcer for it.

All rise the honorable judge Mathis is now risesiding

The defendants and the Plainfield where in the court room.

Okay the plaintiff goes first the judge said.

Thank you your honor. Lady of the muddy I would like to Ikumi to the stand.

Ikumi tell us what happen her lawyer said and she told everybody what happened.

Hmm... Any other questions the judge asked.

No your honor the lawyer said.

Alright can the defendent has a rebutle. The judge asked trying to be unbiased.

Thank you your honor. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. It has come to my attention that my client has been accusted of rape ? However where is the proof of this ? Also it his word against here so how do we know what is right ? Look all I am saying is until we have more dividends then this is getting us know where ! The defendant lawyer stated.

Do you have any evidence ? The judge asked the plaintiff lawyer .

Yes your honor we have a women sample as well as blood and other things that have yasuno can as well as the janitors. He was at the sense of the crime. He repleid.

Objection your honor ! That could ha e been any ones seen sample. How do we know who did not forge it.?! He yelled.

First off over ruled. Second of all of you ever yelled in my courtroom then you will automatically loose this case the judge said evenly.

So with that out of the ladies of the jury as well as men will discuss the edivince and we will come back with a verdict- the judge said.

After the jury

Have you reached a verdict yet ? the judge asked.

On of the jury said yes your honer we find the defendants guilty of r*** and black mail and assualt he said.

All right then take them away ! the judge said.

No you can't do this ! Yasuno said annd took out a gun and started shooting the place but was subdued and knocked out.

The boys at ikumi school where at prisoin as well.

Now Ikumi and her husband where happy. They where free as well as ikumi sister.

follow reveiw, fav

Darth Plagueis signing out


End file.
